Promise to Teach Me About Love
by The Flame Park
Summary: "Aku Do Kyungsoo" - "Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang" - "kau harus menghentikannya Kim Jongin" - "Aku terlanjur mencintainya" - "Sudah kubilang! aku pergi dengan Jongin!" - "Jangan terus terusan menghayal Kyungsoo" - "ini kado terindah sepanjang hidupku" - "bukankah kau adalah..." - "kumohon jangan beritahu Kyungsoo" JongSoo! KaiSoo Here! Chap 8 UP! RnR Pleasee..
1. Chapter 1

**Promise to Teach Me About Love  
**

**Cast : KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Bukankah mencintai itu melelahkan dan menyakitkan? Sungguh aku tidak ingin merasakan hal itu"_

_._

"_Ayolah Hyung. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang Cinta. Dan aku berjanji untuk mengajarimu sampai akhir!"_

_._

_._

_**First Meet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10 December 2012. 11.00 KST**_

Dingin. Angin musim dingin pantai menerpa wajah seorang namja yang baru saja membuka jendela yang langsung menghadap kearah pantai. Sebuah pantai bernama Songdo di daerah Busan. Tidak begitu ramai karena pantai ini termasuk pantai pelabuhan. Sekitar 500 meter kearah timur. Pasti banyak kapal-kapal disana.

Do Kyungsoo. Namja yang membuka jendela tersebut. Ia dan ibunya baru saja pindah kemari. Karena ia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Busan. Terlebih bahwa ibunya sangat mencintai laut. Jadilah Kyungsoo dan ibunya pindah kemari. Do Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan di tingkat Senior High School. Ia tinggal menunggu hasil ujiannya keluar dan mendaftar di universitas.

Kyungsoo memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang fotografer. Ia sangat mencintai profesi itu. Karena salah satu hobinya adalah mengabadikan sesuatu di dalam Kamera.

Kyungsoo Hanya berdua dengan ibunya. Ayahnya? Jangan bertanya pada Kyungsoo jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya marah. Ibunya adalah orang tua tunggal baginya. Karena ayahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua sejak dulu. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaahhh... Akhirnya selesai jugaaa" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Istirahat saja sekarang. Atau kau ingin berkeliling?" Ibu Kyungsoo datang dengan 2 gelas Coklat hangat di tangannya.

Kyungsoo meraih salah satu Coklat hangat yang ibunya bawa. Dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin keliling dulu ya bu" Kyungsoo menyambar kamera putih miliknya yang terletak di atas meja kakas.

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat.

Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Namun seseorang mengejutkannya dengan berdiri dengan cengiran dihadapannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran" Namja tadi menjawab dengan nada penyesalan.

"Penasaran?" Kyungsoo mengulangi kalimat namja tadi.

"Kau baru pindah kan? Aku mendengarnya dari adikku. Jadi aku hanya ingin tau saja. Aku tinggal disekitar sini." Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum manis.

"Aahhh" Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau pasti ingin berkeliling kan? Ayo aku temani" Namja itu menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan tidaksopan. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo membiarkan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan pantai di musim dingin ini. Namja tadi masih dengan setia mengikutinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"AHH!" Kyungsoo mengejutkan namja tadi. Namja itu pun memandangi Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo^^" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Namja itu terdiam. Ia memandangi tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur. Dan Kyungsoo yang merasa tangannya tidak juga diraih. Ia berniat menarik kembali tangan kanannya. Namun baru saja Kyungsoo menariknya. Namja tadi meraihnya.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin" Namja itu aka Kim jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya. Dan berkata "Senang bertemu denganmu" Sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan kamera miliknya.

Jongin menatap tangan kanannya. Tak pernah Jongin berpikir bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang teman sekarang. Setelah sekian lama . . .

.

.

.

.

.

**15.00 KST**

"Aku Pulang!" Kyungsoo bergegas kedalam kamarnya. Ia pun membuka tirai yang terdapat di jendela kamarnya. Sehingga menampakkan pemandangan diluar sana dengan jelas sekarang.

Laut. Kamar Kyungsoo langsung menghadap kearah Laut dan juga pantai tentunya. Kepenatan yang Kyungsoo miliki mulai menyusut. Ia senang karena ia berada di tempat yang indah dan juga orang yang cuku menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo meraih Kamera putih miliknya yang selalu ia bawa. Ia pun memindahkan hasil potretnya kedalam Laptop miliknya. Kyungsoo pun membuat sebuah folder baru disana. Karena ini merupakan halaman baru dihidupnya.

'**New Story' **Kyungsoo menamai folder tersebut dan memindahkannya kesana. Setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Laptop. Kyungsoo pun beranjak tidur. Hari ini cukup lelah baginya. Jadi, ia butuh tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

19.00 KST

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya dan sedikit terperangah. Ia tidur kelamaan. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan membereskan kamarnya dan meraih handuk miliknya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Kyungsoo menelusuri rumah mencari keberadaan ibunya. Setibanya Kyungsoo di dapur, ia mendapati sebuah catatan kuning kecil yang ditempelkan di lemari pendingin.

**Ibu pergi membeli beberapa barang disekitar sini. Jika kau ingin makan malam, ibu sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan ya sayang. Jaga rumah dengan baik.**

Begitulah isi pesan yang tertera disecarik kertas kuning tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membawa kertas tersebut menuju meja maka, sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Sesampainya di meja makan, Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan meraih sebuah catatan biru yang tertempel di meja kaca tersebut.

**Ada seorang teman yang mengirimimu sebuah bingkisan. Ibu letakkan diruang tengah. **

Kyungsoo pun beralih kearah ruang tengah dengan catatan biru tadi dan berusaha menemukan "  
bingkisan" yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Akhirnya manik mata Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berada diatas meja ruang tengah. Kyungsoo pun duduk disofa menghadap kearah bingkisan tersebut. Bermaksud untuk membukanya dan ia ingin tau siapa yang mengirimnya.

"Sebuah ucapan selamat datang dari seorang teman?" Kyungsoo membaca catatan kecil yang terdapat dibagian terluar kotak tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Kyungsoo tidak kesulitan dalam membuka kotak tersebut. Karena kelihatannya ibunya sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah terbuka, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Syal yang terlipat rapi dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna coklat.

Kyungsoo meraih Syal dan Sarung tangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah catatan lagi disana.

"**Cuaca saat ini akan sangat dingin, aku harap ini berguna untukmu Kyungsoo. Besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling lagi. Aku akan kesana pukul 12.00."**

**-Temanmu (Jongin)-**

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC/DELETE?-**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiiii~~~ saya datang dengan kisah percintaan akang Kyungsoo dan Jongin.. hehe **

**Oo iya ini belum masuk ke konflik. Karena ff Hurt pasti konfliknya sedikit ctar(?)**

**Mind to Review?**

**Reviuwnya saya butuhkan untuk melanjutkan kisah ini. Semua yang bersifat positif saya terima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Sebuah ucapan selamat datang dari seorang teman?" Kyungsoo membaca catatan kecil yang terdapat dibagian terluar kotak tersebut._

_Kyungsoo pun meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Kyungsoo tidak kesulitan dalam membuka kotak tersebut. Karena kelihatannya ibunya sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah terbuka, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Syal yang terlipat rapi dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna coklat._

_Kyungsoo meraih Syal dan Sarung tangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah catatan lagi disana._

"_**Cuaca saat ini akan sangat dingin, aku harap ini berguna untukmu Kyungsoo. Besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling lagi. Aku akan kesana pukul 12.00."**_

_**-Temanmu (Jongin)-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Seenaknya!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan meraih syal dan sarung tangan dengan warna senada itu. Kyungsoo memakai keduanya dan Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh pelan saat melihat sarung tangan itu kebesaran. Benar-benar kebesaran.

Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangan dan syal tersebut dan membawanya ke atas ranjang miliknya. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa kotak tadi. Setelah dirasa susunannya sudah pas. Kyungsoo meraih kaera digital miliknya dan mulai mengabadikan hal tersebut dalam berupa gambar.

Syal...

Sarung tangan...

Catatan kecil...

Dan kotak bingkisan dari seorang Kim Jongin...

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup di tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, ia membawa kamera digitalnya kearah meja belajar miliknya dan menyalakan laptop putih yang tergeletak disana.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo untuk melihat hasil potretnya kembali pada malam hari. Ia membuka satu per satu gambar yang tertera di laptopnya. Setelah beberapa menit melihat, Kyungsoo berhenti pada sebuah foto. Diamana foto itu terlihat Jongin yang sedang menghalangi pemandangan yang akan Kyungsoo potret.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Teman yang menyenangkan." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Dia juga teman yang baik." Sebuah suara menyahut dari punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Tunggu! Sepersekian detik berikutnya Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo memekik.

"Ya?" Ibu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"S-sejak kapan ibu pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya agak ragu.

"Eumm sejak 15 menit yang lalu sepertinya." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo seraya memasang mimik seperti sedang mengingat.

"Ibu memanggilmu dari tadi. Karena kau tidak menjawab, jadi ibu masuk saja kesini" Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo malu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari panggilan-panggilan dari ibunya?

Setelah berbicara ringan dengan ibunya dikamar. Akhirnya ibu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendiri. Ibunya mengatakan banyak hal. Mulai dari Jongin yang datang sendiri untuk mengantarkan bingkisan untuk Kyungsoo. Ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah namja yang sopan dan juga tampan. Mengingat perkataan ibunya itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Dan sesekali ia terkekeh ringan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu menuju balkon. Ia ingin melihat pemandangan malam hari di Busan. Terlebih lagi rumahnya langsung berhadap kearah pantai, jadi ia memang sangat ingin mendapatkan gambar dari balkonnya itu.

Indah.

Benar-benar indah. Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kamera digitalnya dan membawanya keluar. Tidak lupa ia meraih sebuah jacket agar ia tidak membeku di balkon nantinya.

Kyungsoo tidak henti hentinya tersenyum saat melihat hasil potretnya terhadap laut yang disinari sinar bulan samar. Kyungsoo pun sedikit merubah posisinya. Sekarang ia lebih menghadap kearah pantai. Namun, baru 1 gambar yang ia peroleh. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap gambar barusan pada kamera digitalnya.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah pantai dan kameranya secara bergantian. Terus dan terus. Dampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memperbesar gambar yang ada pada kamera digitalnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Siapa di malam sedingin ini berdiri di tepi pantai menghadap laut dengan angin sejuk yang dapat menusukmu hingga ke tulang?

Cukup lama Kyungsoo memperhatikan gambar tersebut, namun wajah namja itu tidak dapat Kyungsoo ketahui. Alasan pertama karena namja itu berposisi sedikit membelakanginya. Alasan kedua. Seandainya namja itu menghadap kearahnya sekalipun. Kyungsoo mungkin akan tetap tidak mengetahuinya. Karena Kyungsoo adalah orang baru disini. Ia tidak begitu tau orang-orang disini.

Yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas yaitu namja tersebut menggunakan Jancket jubah berwarna coklat pekat dan namja itu juga menggunakan kupluk berwarna abu abu dengan nuansa garis garis hitam tipis.

Disaat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pantai, namja tadi sudah tidak ada disana. Kyungsoo sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari namja. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana namja itu hilang dengan sangat cepat? Ah sudahlah. Itupun bukan urusan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

**11 December 2013**

**12.10 KST**

Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo sedang kesal saat ini. Ia sudah menunggu Jongin sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Bagi Kyungsoo 10 menit itu sangatlah lama. Oh dan terlebih ibunya yang masih menggodanya tentang bingkisan kemarin. Tanpa Kyungsoo kira, ibunya telah membuka bingkisan itu sebelum dirinya. Oh Tuhan. Kyungsoo semakin kesal saat ini.

**12.30 KST**

Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Jongin mengingkari janjinya. Ia sudah merasa bosan menonton TV. Karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya merubah chanel TV tak karuan. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi kekamarnya. Namun, suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo tidak membukakan pintu tersebut. Karena ibunya telah melesat terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang memperhatikan siapakah yang akan datang. Tak lama ibunya membawa seseorang masuk, dan meninggalkannya diruang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Mengingat seharusnya dia marah. Oh entahlah mengapa Kyungsoo harus seperti ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa lagi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia memasang raut wajah yang kesal. Mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo memang kesal saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo bertindak seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin. Ia hanya memperhatikan TV yang menyala dihadapannya seolah olah ada hal yang lebih menarik disana.

"Ayo berangkat!" Jongin berkata dengan semangat. Tak taukah dia Kyungsoo sedang kesal?

Baru saja Kyungsoo bangkit dan berbalik kearah Jongin dan hendak memarahinya. Namun semua hilang saat memandang senyum sumringah Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo benar benar kelu. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Menandakan bahwa ia pasrah sekarang.

"Kau tunggu saja diluar"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ia pun menunggu Kyungsoo diluar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo meminta izin pada ibunya. Oh dan demi apapun Kyungsoo benci saat ibunya menggodanya. Bahkan ibunya bertanya apakah ini kencan? Pipi Kyungsoo memerah sempurna.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya hendak mengambil jacket dan sarung tangan miliknya. Karena cuaca benar benar dingin saat ini. Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat sarung tangan pemberian Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan meraih Kamera digitalnya yang berada di meja nakas.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar. Dan tak lupa ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang saat melihat sesuatu.

"Kau memakainya? Hehe kurasa itu kebesaran." Jongin bergumam dan mengelus tengkuknya canggung.

"Hari ini dingin sekali" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang menggunakan jacket panjang dan kupluk abu abu dengan garis hitam tipis.

.

.

-tunggu!—batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan menyalakan kamera digitalnya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia memandangi Jongin lekat lekat. Dan memandangi layar kameranya bergantian.

-100% sama!—batin Kyungsoo dan ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap punggung Jongin.

-apa yang kau lakukan semalam?—tanyanya lagi dalam hati.

"Hey! Kenapa berhenti?" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera menyusul Jongin. Setelah sampai Kyungsoo hanya bergumam 'maaf' ia rasa ia tidak perlu bertanya sekarang. Toh dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Mungkin di lain waktu saja, batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... Kau lahir tahun berapa Kyungsoo? Aku sedikit bingung bagaimana memanggilmu" Jongin memulai pembicaraan

"12 Januari 93. Kau?" Kyungsoo memandang kearah jongin sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kesibukannya dengan kamera digital yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

"Ternyata kau Hyungku! Padahal kukira kau lebih muda dariku. Aku 14 Januari 94 Hyung" Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas senyuman Jongin. Kyungsoo suka senyuman itu. Benar benar membuat sensasi unik di perutnya. Sensasi hangat yang menggelitik didalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo semakin sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan tepi pantai selama perjalanannya dengan Jongin. Yah, mereka memang tidak mempunyai tujuan khusus, jadinya mereka hanya berjalan santai di sekitar pantai.

"Hyung! Kau mau ke pelabuhan? Jaraknya tidak jauh kok dari sini!" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan kamera digital miliknya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia mengangguk antusias. Melihat hal tersebut Jongin benar benar senang. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Jongin pun membawa Kyungsoo ke pelabuhan. Jongin bilang, pemandangannya akan sangat bagus karena saat ini kapal kapal sedang tidak berlayar. Semua kapal itu akan berlayar di malam hari dan akan kembali siang harinya. Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergairah untuk pergi kesana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, Kyungsoo benar benar berterima kasih pada Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo benar benar kagum dengan keadaan di pelabuhan ini. Ini benar benar pengalaman pertamanya. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat pemandangan di pelabuhan secara langsung seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya beberapa kali melalui internet dan televisi tentunya.

Jongin terkekeh senang karena bisa membuat Kyungsoo senang. Setelah mengingat satu hal, ia pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan kamera digitalnya.

"Mau naik ke salah satu kapal hyung?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menagngguk antusias namun berhenti tiba tiba. "Memangnya boleh?" Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

-Lucu- batin Jongin. Jongin mati matian untuk tidak mencubiti pipi gembul Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Tentu saja! Ada seseorang yang kukenal disini!" Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, namun sensasi di perutnya kembali datang. Sehingga Kyungsoo membiarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo benar benar sangat sangat berterima kasih pada Jongin kali ini. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam takjub dari tadi. Ia benar benar sangat teramat suka pemandangan disini. Pemandangan siang hari yang cukup cerah dari atas kapal ini. Menampilkan hamparan laut luas yang indah dihadapannya. Dengan pantulan sinar matahari yang dihasilkan oleh laut. Menambah keindahan.

"Sebaiknya Hyung segera mengambil gambar sekarang. Pastikan tidak ada yang terlewatkan hyung. Belum tentu kita bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi nantinya." Jongin menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.

"Eum!" Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil gambar seperti yang disarankan oleh Kin Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang benar benar imut saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah. Oh tidak maksudku Kyungsoo sudah benar benar lelah saat ini. Buktinya ia mengurut tangannya pelan karena pegal. Ia tersenyum puas. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin dengan pandangan yang masih terjurus kearah hamparan laut nan indah dihadapannya. Kini langit sudah agak berubah menjadi agak jingga karena sudah agak sore atau memang sudah sore? Entahlah.. Dan bisakah kau bayangkan betapa indahnya pemandangan ini?

Merasa tidak mendapatkan sahutan ataupun respon lainnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan dirinya. Dan mencari sosok Kim Jongin disana. Ia tak bisa menemukannya. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mencari sosok itu.

"Eoh? KIM JONGIN?"

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Gimanaaaahhh? Makin gaje kah? Hiks hiks. Konflik utamanya belum muncul sih. Flame mau kasih yang co cuit duluuu heheheheh.**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang review yaaa.. yang favorite jugaaa yang follow jugaaaa... hehe**

**Flame banyak banyak makasih deh pokoknya.. **

**Flame balas reviewnya lewat PM yaaa, jadi silahkan cek PM aja. Yang gabisa lewat PM Flame bales disini aja ya.. hehe**

**PandaCherry** : iyaaa nggak di delete kok. Makasih buat reviewnya ne? Wah.. kok ada yang bikin gak enak?

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin dengan pandangan yang masih terjurus kearah hamparan laut nan indah dihadapannya. Kini langit sudah agak berubah menjadi agak jingga karena sudah agak sore atau memang sudah sore? Entahlah.. Dan bisakah kau bayangkan betapa indahnya pemandangan ini?_

_Merasa tidak mendapatkan sahutan ataupun respon lainnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan dirinya. Dan mencari sosok Kim Jongin disana. Ia tak bisa menemukannya. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mencari sosok itu. _

"_Eoh? KIM JONGIN?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik saat mendapati Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan punggung bersandar disisi kapal. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Jongin lebih dekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Untuk beberapa detik ia merasakan pipinya memanas di cuaca sedingin ini. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangannya dan meraih kamera digitalnya yang masih tergantung di lehernya sendiri. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengabadikan momen ini. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa wajah Jongin benar benar tampan dan sayang sekali jika tidak di abadikan dalam berupa gambar.

Setelah selesai memotret Jongin secara diam diam, Kyungsoo hendak menunggu Jongin karena ia merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas saat ini. Kyungsoo pun beringsut kesisi kanan Jongin hendak duduk disana. Namun tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Jongin.

Dingin. Benar benar dingin. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk memasangkan sarung tangan yang ia bawa pada Jongin. Namun aktivitas Kyungsoo saat memasangkan sarung tangan tersebut membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung sudah selesai?" Jongin bertanya dengan kesadaran yang mesih belum penuh.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul kearah Jongin, jika Kyungsoo boleh jujur, Jongin lucu sekali saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari jongkoknya terlebh dahulu.

Setelah Jongin sudah cukup sadar, Jongin pun ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kita jalannya pelan pelan saja Hyung!" Jongin beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Mengapa?" Kyungsoo berlari kecil untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Jongin.

Jongin sontak membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan terhenti dari lari kecilnya dan sukses membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Mataharinya Hyung." Jongin menunjuk kearah Matahari yang sudah siap ditelan oleh laut lepas. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, tapi sejujurnya ia masih belum mengerti maksud Jongin.

"akan sangat indah jika kita bisa melihatnya diperjalanan pulang" Jongin berkata menjelaskan dan kembali berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo yang baru mengerti pun mengangguk dan hendak mengikuti Jongin.

.

.

Setelah turun dari kapal, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun berjalan beriringan menelusuri pantai. Namun Jongin tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat keganjalan pada Kyungsoo yang terus menerus menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"sarung tanganmu kemana hyung?" Jongin bertanya.

"itu!" Kyungsoo menjawab polos sembari menunjuk kearah kedua tangan Jongin. Setelah Jongin melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo tunjuk. Awalnya Jongin sedikit kaget saat mendapati sarung tangan yang kebesaran itu berada ditangannya, namun Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih dekat.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya Hyung" Jongin berkata lembut seraya menangkup kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan sarung tangan yang awalnya berada ditangannya itu. Setelah selesai, ia hanya tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap pantai senja disana.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Kyungsoo benar benar tersihir oleh senyuman Jongin barusan. Buktinya adalah tubuhnya terasa gerah dimusim dingin ini.

"Kita lihat matahari terbenam baru pulang ya Hyung?" Jongin bersuara dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali kedunia nyata. Kyungsoo pun beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri disebelah kanan Jongin dan ikut menghadap kearah laut yang berwarna orange khas senja.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangan di tangan kirinya dan Kyungsoo meraih tangan kanan Jongin untuk dimasukkan kesarung tangan tersebut. Jongin hendak memberontak namun Kyungsoo benar benar ngotot dan memaksa.

"Diam dulu" Kyungsoo menuntut. Jongin pun berhenti memberontak dan kembali terkejut saat Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam sarung tangan dimana tangan kanannya berada.

"Satu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas kearah Jongin dan beralih memandangi matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

Jongin masih memandangi Kyungsoo dan sarung tangan tersebut bergantian. Ia benar benar senang dan tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan sepeduli itu padanya. Jongin pun mengembangkan senyum dan kembali memandangi pantai.

Beberapa menit hanya terdengar semilir angin dan ombak yang bersahut mengisi keheningan diantara jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka mulai bersuara dan menyelingi suara ombak.

"Hyung.. apa kau punya pacar?" Jongin berkata dengan pandangan masih lurus kearah pantai. Seolah Jongin sedang berbicara dengan pantai, bukanlah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pacar" Kyungsoo menolah kearah Jongin dan menggeleng polos. Jongin yang mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu hanya terkekeh lembut.

"Yang benar hyung? Tapi.. kau itu tampan dan juga imut Hyung!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang masih bersarang diwajahnya.

"bukan begitu" Kyungsoo menatap jongin malu karena dipuji seperti itu. Oh demi Tuhan Kyungsoo benar benar merasakan bahwa pipinya seperti terbakar saat ini!

"lalu?" Jongin meminta kelanjutan.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya 'Cinta'" Kyungsoo menerawang kearah pantai.

Mendengar kalimat yang kyungsoo katakan Jongin sontak tertawa terbahak bahak karena mendengar kalimat konyol keluar dari Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat Jongin seperti itu. Jongin yang merasa bahwa Kyungsoo mulai kesal pun mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang kacau akibat tertawa barusan.

"Jangan bercanda hyung!" Jongin akhirnya berbicara. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. Namun sangat lucu dimata Jongin.

"maaf maaf. Kalau begitu.. apa kau juga tidak percaya dengan cinta yang ibumu berikan?" Jongin merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"I-itu. Itu pengecualian" Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

Jongin mengangguk. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Cinta kan?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Oh bukan tidak bisa, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dihindari Hyung..." Jongin berkata lembut.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih membisu namun tetap mendengarkan Jongin yang berada disebelahnya. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak tau ingin berkata apa saat ini. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Kyungsoo pun tenggelam dalam daya fikirnya.

Namun, Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia merasa tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan cepat memandang kearah Jongin yang ada disampingnya dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah tersenyum dan masih asik memandangi matahari yang sudah semakin menipis cahayanya itu. Kyungsoo kembali memandangi tangan kirinya dan ia merasakan bahwa pipi dan kupingnya sudah memanas sekarang.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengusik Kyungsoo. Suatu perasaan asing yang menelusup didirinya. Ia dapat merasakan ketenangandan kehangatan yang menjalar sejalan dengan genggaman tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali memandangi pantai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun menyaksikan detik detik terakhir sebelum sang surya benar benar ditelan oleh lautan lepas.

"Aku akan mengajarimu agar kau percaya hyung" Jongin tersenyum seraya memandangi Kyungsoo yang hanya memandanginya lucu.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. Jongin tidak ingin melepas tautan tangan kanannya.

"Mulai besok oke?" Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan posisi wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kesana sekitar pukul 11.00" Jongin melanjutkan setelah beberapa saat berfikir.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan hanya bergumam "seenaknya". Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan maksud Jongin barusan. Malahan Kyungsoo merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat cepat.

"Ayo pulang" Jongin berlalu dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi menyusuri pantai dan beranjak menuju kerumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit lemah karena ia benar benar lelah hari ini. Kyungsoo terbaring diatas kasur empuknya setelah barusan menyelesaikan makan malam dan menghadapi pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol dari ibunya. Mulai dari, "apa saja yang kau lihat bersama Jongin." "Apa yang Jongin tunjukkan?" sampai pada "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin seharian ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut saat mengingat pertanyaan pertanyaan dari ibunya. Ibunya selalu seperti itu. Jika ia merasa orang tersebut baik, maka ia kan sangat bersemangat seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo sangat jarang dekat dengan seseorang kecuali Baekhyun.

Setelah Kyungsoo terbaring di kasurnya cukup lama, ia pun teringat dengan kamera digital miliknya dan pergi menuju meja belajarnya dan menyalakan laptop miliknya. Ia memindahkan semua yang ia dapat seharian ini. sembari menunggu pemindahannya selesai, Kyungsoo iseng membuka foto foto tersebut satu persatu.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti memaparkan senyumnya karena Kyungsoo benar benar puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Kyungsoo harus banyak banyak berterima kasih pada Jongin karena telah membawanya pergi ketempat indah itu. Namun, tiba tiba Kyungsoo berhenti pada sebuah gambar yang memuat seorang yang sedang tertidur lelap dan bersandar di kabin kapal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan kehangatan juga menyusup saat Kyungsoo mengingat orang tersebut. Kim Jongin, wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur, dan butiran salju disekitarnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hangat yang luar biasa. Entah itu dikarenakan pengambilan fotonya yang sangat pas atau karena objek yang ada dalam gambar tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak tau.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sedikit menjerit terkejut saat ia sadar bahwa ia lupa menanyakan Jongin tentang kemiripannya dengan namja misterius tempo hari. Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas berat, dan setelah berpikir sesaat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya besok saja. Ya, besok. Lagi pula Kyungsoo pasti bertemu dengan Jongin besok. Karena Jongin sudah berjanji padanya untuk datang. Kyungsoo pun mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak untuk tidur. Ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin besok dan menanyakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**12 December 2013**

**11.00 KST**

Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan pakaian dinginnya. Ia sudah berkemas mengingat Jongin seharusnya datang sebentar lagi untuk melanjutkan apa yang Jongin katakan kemarin. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin diruang tengah dan menyalakan TV.

.

.

**12.00 KST**

Jongin benar benar terlambat! Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal dan Kyungsoo hanya mengganti channel TV dengan kasar karena dia sudah menunggu Jongin satu jam lamanya dan Jongin belum juga datang. Jika Jongin tidak datang dalam waktu 15 menit Kyungsoo berencana untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan jika Jongin datang setelahnya Kyungsoo akan memarahinya! Ya. Kyungsoo akan melakukan itu.

.

.

**14.00 KST**

Kyungsoo sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan Kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang telah mengingkari janjinya itu. Tapi, sekuat apapun Kyungsoo ingin menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mendapati dirinya yang terus saja menunggu Jongin. Buktinya sudah lebih dari 3 kali Kyungsoo berlari keluar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan berharap yang akan muncul dari ambang pintu adalah Kim Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada laptopnya. Berharap jika pikirannya terhadap Kim Jongin akan surut.

.

.

**16.00 KST**

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia lelah melakukan semua kegiatan yang ia kira dapat mengalihkan pikirannya. Mulai dari bermain laptop, memotret segala hal yang ia lihat, hingga terbaring tidak jelas seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo tetap saja merasa Gusar dan terus berharap Jongin akan datang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri di depan rumahnya, berkeliling di sekitar rumahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelusuri pantai.

Jujur saja semua ini Kyungsoo lakukan masih dikarenakan sosok Jongin yang tidak muncul juga. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau dimana rumah Jongin. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya berjalan menelusuri pantai berharap akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

Selama Kyungsoo menyusuri pantai, Kyungsoo terus berusaha untuk berfikir positif. Kyungsoo mencoba berfikir bahwa mungkin saja Jongin sedang sibuk. Sampai pada pemikiran konyol dimana bisa saja Jongin melupakan jalan menuju kerumahnya dan Jongin sedang tersesat sekarang. Ya. Kyungsoo mati matian mencoba untuk percaya pada pemikiran konyolnya. Namun nihil.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Bagaimana kalau dia ditodong perampok sebelum kerumahnya? Atau bagaimana jika Jongin mengalami kecelakaan? Atau mungkin Jongin sakit karena menemaninya kemarin? Kyungsoo semakin gusar memikirkan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya berharap Jongin baik baik saja. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan Kim Jongin. Semua terjadi begitu alami bagi Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyusuri pantai cukup lama dan dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan yaitu tidak menemukan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil karena Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan jacket biasa tanpa sarung tangan ataupun syal.

.

.

.

.

5 hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo terus melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini.

Menunggu Kim Jongin.

Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat teramat kesal karena harus dibuat bimbang seperti ini. ingin rasanya Kyungsoo untuk tidak memperdulikan Jongin. Dan memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa tanpa harus merasa khawarir dan gusar. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Nomor telpon milik Jongin pun tidak pernah bisa dihubungi selama 5 hari ini. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

Kyungsoo akan selalu berlari keluar saat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dan disore atau malam hari Kyungsoo akan menyusuri pantai dan berharap bertemu dengan Jongin dan bisa memarahinya. Ibu Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Tetapi ibu Kyungsoo mengerti akan perasaan anaknya. Jarang sekali Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan seseorang selain Baekhyun. Dan jika Baekhyun menghilang seperti Jongin saat ini. mungkin Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

**18 December 2013**

**20.00 KST**

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dari luar. Kyungsoo pergi untuk menyusuri pantai. Kyungsoo pergi masih dengan perasaan yang sama seperti 5 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo terus berfikir bahwa Jongin lupa dimana rumahnya berada.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo kesal. Ia benar benar kesal jika harus seperti ini terus. Kyungsoo menendang nendang salju yang ada di pesisir pantai.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kubunuh dia! Akan kumarahi dia! Akan ku teng—"

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia terdiam dengan wajah yang masih memandangi salju yang ada dikakinya. Ia tidak langsung menatap kearah namja yang sangat ia kenal suaranya itu. Namja itu.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Weheheheeee. Flame balik lagi ngeupdate nih ff angst gajee. Haha. Maaaf yaaa karena apdetnya gabisa cepet cepet. Hihihi. Soalnya Flame juga udah masuk masa semi hiatus nih. Jadi mohon dimaklumiii #bow.**

**Buat chap ini Flame mau buat kalian penasaran lagiii~~ hihihi. Ada yang penasaran si Jongin kemana nggak? Huehehehe. Flame yang sekaaap!#digampar. Haha dan saya sumpah ngakak karena banyak yang bilang Jongin itu hantu~~ pasti karena adegan yang malem malem yang pas dia lagi di pantai tuh kan? Hehe. Pas Flame baca ulang emang agak horor sih.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan buat yang review makasih yaa~~.**

**Seperti biasaaa saya balesnya lewat PM yaaa, jadi cek PM ajaa. Hihihi.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

_**18 December 2013**_

_**20.00 KST**_

_Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dari luar. Kyungsoo pergi untuk menyusuri pantai. Kyungsoo pergi masih dengan perasaan yang sama seperti 5 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo terus berfikir bahwa Jongin lupa dimana rumahnya berada. _

_Tetapi, Kyungsoo kesal. Ia benar benar kesal jika harus seperti ini terus. Kyungsoo menendang nendang salju yang ada di pesisir pantai._

"_Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kubunuh dia! Akan kumarahi dia! Akan ku teng—"_

"_Hyung?"_

_Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia terdiam dengan wajah yang masih memandangi salju yang ada dikakinya. Ia tidak langsung menatap kearah namja yang sangat ia kenal suaranya itu. Namja itu._

_Kim Jongin_

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo berkutat dengan fikirannya untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas. Dia disana. Kim Jongin disana. Ia sedang berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya disana. Jongin. Jongin. Dia nyata.

Setetes.

2 tetes.

3 tetes.

Dan tetes tetes air mata yang kini ikut turun dari pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa lututnya melemas dan Kyungsoo pun berjongkok disana dan masih menangis.

Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dan berjongkok. Jongin pun berlari kecil dan menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar di tepi pantai tersebut.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ara berjongkok.

Jongin tidak mendapatkan balasan. Jongin hanya mendengar isakan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Hyung. Kau kenapa?" Jongin berusaha mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin kasar sampai Jongin terduduk didepannya. Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah kacau dengan air mata. Kyungsoo benar benar kacau sekarang. Ia menatapi Jongin lalu memukilinya dengan sangat keras berkali kali dan semakin menangis keras.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo benar benar marah pada Jongin. Dan semua kekesalannya ia tuangkan pada pukulan pukulan yang lumayan keras pada Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan Jongin sesekali meringis karena pukulan seorang Kyungsoo.

"KAU! SIALAN KAU! AKU BENCI! MATI SAJA KAU!" Kyungsoo menyertakan kata kata kasar disela pukulannya.

Setelah Jongin merasa perlakuan Kyungsoo sudah cukup. Ia pun mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo kuat kuat hingga pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menangis didepannya.

"Hyung. Kau kenapa?" Jongin berucap lembut.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun hasilnya nihil, Jongin lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan padamu hm?" Jongin kembali bertutur lembut.

"KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU KIM JONGIN! KAU- KAU- KENAPA KAU MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA?" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik sampai sampai suaranya serak.

"..." Jongin hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, Kyungsoo benar.

"KAU... KAU! Apa kau sangat suka membuat orang khawatir eoh?" Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman Jongin dalam satu sentakan keras.

Jongin terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya.

Grep.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin tiba tiba menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Namun, kekagetan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan tidak membuat Kyungsoo untuk memberontak. Kyungsoo menikmati kehangatan yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sehangaat ini sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah dipeluk seseorang dalam posisi berjongkok diatas pasir dan ditengah hujan salju seromantis ini.

.

.

.

.

Deru ombak dan semilir angin yang mengisi keheningan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Selama mereka berjalan beriringan menujur umah Kyungsoo, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengikis keheningan yang ada. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berjalan sembari menggandeng tangan satu sama lainnya. mereka saling menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada niatan untuk memutuskan aliran kehangatan tersebut.

Pada saat Jongin hendak menggandengnya, Kyungsoo hendak menolak. Namun Jongin tetap memaksa dengan lasan agar Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia berada disampingnya dan tidak meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menurut dan menerima perlakuan Jongin terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya dan beriringan dengan hal itu Kyungsoo mulai beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

"terima kasih" Kyungsoo mrnghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi kearah Jongin yang menggumamkan kata tersebut..

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo pun bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk semuanya." Jongin mengulas senyum dan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya.

"terima kasih untuk menungguku. Terima kasih untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Dan terima kasih untuk menangisiku" Jongin berkata disela dekapan ringannya dan melepasnya.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ia tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa pada Jongin saat ini.

"Dan maaf." Jongin menunduk.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terlalu khawatir Hyung" Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus pundaknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo benar benar malu saat ini. ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada dipipinya. Entahlah Kyungsoo malu karena apa. Ia pun kurang mengerti. Yang ia tau, saat ini pipinya memanas.

"Jangan ingkari janji Kim Jongin" akhirnya kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berani menjawab perkataan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri diluar dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menapakkan kakinya dirumahnya dengan sedikit gontai. Ia benar benar lelah hari ini. Jongin pun langsung mengiring langkahnya menuju kekamar miliknya sendiri. Namin, saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya walau hanya beberapa detik. Sebelum meneruskan langkahnya dan melepas jacket yang ia gunakan.

"Hyung menemuinya lagi?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanya sosok namja yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang miliknya.

"Apa hyung ingin menyiksanya? Apa Hyung akan tega?" Sehun-namja itu- semakin mendesak Jongin.

Jongin yang hendak meletakkan jacketnya pun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya secara spontan. Raut wajahnya kini terganti dengan raut kekecewaan dan kesenduan saat mendengar perkataan dari adiknya itu.

"aku tidak bisa berhenti" Jongin pun menyahut setelah beberapa saat berfikir. Setelah Jongin menyimpan Jacketnya. Ia pun menuju ranjang hendak merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang selesaikan. Kau tidak usah khawatir Oh Sehun" Jongin berkata dengan mata yang sudah terpejam diatas ranjang.

Sehun yang melihat sikap Hyungnya hanya mendesah keras. "Baiklah. Hanya saja. . ." Sehun bangkit dan menggantungkan perkataannya.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Sehun yang menatapinya seakan meminta kelanjutan dari perkataannya barusan.

"Waktu yang kau punya itu—"

"Sudahlah." Jongin tau arah pembicaraan Sehun. Jongin tersenyum memandangi adiknya. Berharap senyum tersebut dapat membuat adiknya percaya dengan dirinya. Sehingga Sehun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah membalas senyuman Jongin dengan anggukan kecil, Sehun pun meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dikamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan semua fikiran yang mengusik otak Jongin.

"ya ya.. semua ini masalah waktu" Jongin bergumam seakan membenarkan perkataan Sehun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

**19 Desember 2013**

**14.40 KST**

Sudah sekitar 40 menit seorang Kim Jongin menunggu didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Mulai dari berdiri hingga terduduk seperti saat ini. bukan tanpa alasan Kim Jongin meringkuk seperti ini. suhu yang menusuk hingga ketulanglah yang membuatnya lebih memilih meringkuk didepan rumah Kyungsoo saat ini. bahkan Jongin sudah memeluk kakinya erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya disana. dan mengapa ia berada disana sekarang? Dengan posisi seperti itu? Sebenarnya Jongin sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo sejak 40 menit tadi. Ya. Kyungsoo dan ibunya sedang tidak berada dirumah. Jongin tidak tau pasti mereka pergi kemana. Yang pasti, rumah Kyungsoo benar benar kosong saat ini.

Jongin juga tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Jongin lebih memilih meringkuk dan menunggu Kyungsoo dari pada ia tidak akan diizinkan untuk keluar lagi. Persetan dengan Sehun selaku adiknya yang akan menghalanginya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau?" Gumam sebuah suara yang mendekati Jongin yang tengah meringkuk menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo-orang yang bertanya- mendekati Jongin dengan agak ragu. Karena wajah Jongin tidak terlihat olehnya.

Sedangkan Jongin? Setelah ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia hampir saja memekik karena senang dan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumringah miliknya. Namun Jongin tidak benar benar memekik karena ia sudah kehilangan suaranya akibat kedinginan.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat Jongin lah namja mencurigakan tadi.

"Diluar terlalu dingin Kyungsoo. Bawa Jongin masuk dulu dan lanjutkan didalam saja" Ibu Kyungsoo menengahi percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin dibawa masuk oleh Kyungsoo. Dan jadilah Jongin sekarang berada diruang tengah rumah Kyungsoo yang bernuansa putih dan biru yang menenangkan ini. tak lupa ibu Kyungsoo juga membuatkan coklat hangat untuk dinikmati olehnya. Sungguh Jongin merasa hidup kembali setelah ia berfikir akan mati karena kedinginan di lluar sana.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bisa meringkuk seperti tadi?" Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi barusan tentang kejadian dimana Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin dengan keadaan aneh.

Jongin pun menjelaskan sebab mengapa ia bisa meringkuk seperti itu. Mulai dari Jongin yang berniat berkunjung pukul 14.00 dan karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dirumah, Jongin memilih menunggu. Karena suhu udara terlalu dingin dan Kyungsoo tidak juga datang. Jongin pun memilih meringkuk untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo mendengar itu semua. Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya bergumam "maafkan aku" kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi Kyungsoo melihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu kemari setelah beberapa hari menghilang?" Kyungsoo bertanya langsung.

Deg..

Jongin sedikit mencelos mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang seperti mengungkit kejadian tempo hari. Kejadian dimana ia menghilang. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin kaget. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyesap coklat hangatnya. Setlahnya ia alihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya salah tingkah. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah pipinya menghangat saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan lupa janjiku untuk mengajarimu cinta hyung" Jongin masih menatapi kyungsoo yang saat ini hampir saja tersedak oleh perkataannya.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo masih terus menatapi Jongin penuh harap agar Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. Kyungsoo hanya bingung. Memangnya Jongin akan mengajarinya bagaimana? Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Karena jujur saja. Belum ada yang mau membahas tentang cinta dengannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Aku akan mulai dengan teori paling dasar Hyung. Jadi dengarkan baik baik" oh Kyungsoo sekarang mengerti bahwa jongin akan mengajari teorinya saja.

Dan tiba tiba Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kyungsoo langsung yang susuk disebelahnya saat ini. dan demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah pipinya kembali memanas. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin ia akan demam sebentar lagi. Dan warnanya? Mungkin sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Yang pertama adalah.." Jongin menatapi Kyungsoo sangat dalam. Emncoba mengirim semua yang ada diotaknya saat ini. berharap jika Hyungnya akan mengerti tentang cinta dengan cepat.

"Kau harus percaya dengan adanya Cinta..."

"..." Kyungsoo hanya membisu mendengarkan perkataan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tau. Untuk point pertama saja ia sudah tidak memenuhinya. Ia tidak percaya akan adanya cinta.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo yang membisu pun menepuk pundak kyungsoo. "Aku rasa kau harus membuktikan sesuatu hyung" Jongin tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menyukai senyum yang terukir di wajah tegas milik Kim Jongin seperti saat ini.

Sangat.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Haiiii saya balik mengupdate ini ff gaje-.-**

**Makasih semuaaa yang udah mau review, follow dan favorite jugaaa~~**

**Untuk review, saya bales lewat PM seperti biasaaa~~~**

**Ooo iya readers? Udah tau EXO bakalan comeback lagi tanggal 5? Ampuuunn author galau nih#walaupun didkit# soalnya saya itu lagi exam . ampun deh yaaaa. Dan juga berhubung saya lagi exam. Mungkin saya update lagi setelah exam nih.. wkwk tapi tetep dilanjut kok hehe.**

**dan met malming readers... yang mau nemenin saya yang jomblo ngenes PM ya~~ wkwkwkw#ngarep**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. kadislove.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

_**.**_

_Dan tiba tiba Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kyungsoo langsung yang susuk disebelahnya saat ini. dan demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah pipinya kembali memanas. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin ia akan demam sebentar lagi. Dan warnanya? Mungkin sudah semerah tomat saat ini._

"_Yang pertama adalah.." Jongin menatapi Kyungsoo sangat dalam. Emncoba mengirim semua yang ada diotaknya saat ini. berharap jika Hyungnya akan mengerti tentang cinta dengan cepat._

"_Kau harus percaya dengan adanya Cinta..." _

"_..." Kyungsoo hanya membisu mendengarkan perkataan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tau. Untuk point pertama saja ia sudah tidak memenuhinya. Ia tidak percaya akan adanya cinta._

_Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo yang membisu pun menepuk pundak kyungsoo. "Aku rasa kau harus membuktikan sesuatu hyung" Jongin tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menyukai senyum yang terukir di wajah tegas milik Kim Jongin seperti saat ini._

_Sangat._

_._

_._

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan malam dulu?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena sedikit kecewa Jongin pulang tanpa bisa makan malam bersamanya.

"Ya.. Aku harus pulang sekarang Hyung" Jongin tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu Imo.." Jongin membungkuk sedikit dan kembali tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hati hati" Kyungsoo menambahkan saat Jongin sudah mundur beberapa langkah.

Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya dan menampilkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo dan terus berangsur pergi menjauh dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai Kyungsoo pun berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya pun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit malas dan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dan sesampainya disana Kyungsoo meraih smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di meja nakas di sisi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo memang sangat jarang untuk memainkan benda ini. tidak seperti teman teman yang seumuran dengannya yang tidak dapat terlepas dengan benda persegi ini. mungkin Kyungsoo hanya menghubungi Ibunya dan Baekhyun saja selama ini. Entahlah.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyumnya saat mendapati beberapa pesan dari Baekhyun yang marah karena Kyungsoo tidak memberi kabar dan tidak membalas pesannya. Dan baru saja Kyungsoo selesai membalas pesan dari Baekhyun satu persatu dan hendak meletakkan kembali Smarthphonenya. Namun, baru saja Kyungsoo berbaring diranjangnya, Smarthphonenya kembali berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Kyungsoo pun beringsut untuk mengambil kembali Smarthphone miliknya.

Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut saat mendapati bukanlah Baekhyun yang membalas pesannya melainkan sebuah nomor tidak dikenal yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Kyungsoo pun membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : 021-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Kyungsoo Hyung... besok kita lanjutkan ne?**

Kyungsoo semakin mengkerutkan keningnya. Sebuah nama seketika melintas di otaknya. Kyungsoo sedikit ragu apakah benar nama yang terbesit diotaknya adalah si pengirim pesan ini. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : 021-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Jongin?**

Tak perlu waktu lama setelah Kyungsoo mengirim pesan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Setelah membuka pesan tersebut, Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Walaupun pesan tersebut hanya berisikan sebuah kata "ya" tetapi Kyungsoo senang. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan dari Kim Jongin lagi.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling membalas pesan satu sama lainnya. Sampai sampai mereka melupakan waktu yang telah mereka lalui hanya untuk saling mengirimi pesan singkat satu sama lainnya. Hingga Jongin merasakan kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya terlebih dulu, jadilah Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya bersama Jongin dan Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia berniat untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Dari percakapannya melalui pesan bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Jongin mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari ibu Kyungsoo sendiri.. Jongin juga mengatakan besok dia akan kemari lagi. Untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya tentang cinta.

Oh dan bicara tentang pelajaran tersebut, Kyungsoo mengingat apa saja yang Jongin katakan padanya tadi sore. Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus percaya akan adanya Cinta. Jongin juga berkata bahwa Kyungsoo mendapatkan cinta dari orang orang yang berada disekitarnya tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Dan saat Kyungsoo menanyakan contohnya, Jongin pun menyebutkan Ibunya sendiri. Ya, ibunya sendiri. Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus memastikannya.

"Ibu" Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk diruang tengah bersama ibunya pun bergumam. Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan malam bersama dengan menonton. Namun, sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan semua perkataan Jongin padanya.

"Iya?" Ibu Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus memandangi layar datar dihadapannya.

"Apa ibu... mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil yang bahkan menyerupai sebuah bisikan kecil.

Ibu Kyungsoo berhenti memperhatikan layar datar dihadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo sang anak tercinta. Ya, ia sedikit terkejut. Namun sebuah senyum terulas beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hm?" Ibu Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan senyum tulus diwajahnya yang bahkan sudah sedikit berkerut dibeberapa bagian tertentu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat senyum ibunya beserta jawaban dari mulut ibunya hanya menghela nafas dan memandangi ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan saat ini. ia benar benar bingung. Namun ada juga sedikit rasa senang yang membuncah. Entahlah. Pikirannya benar benar berkecamuk saat ini.

"Sebesar apa?" akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih dalam hingga matanya melengkung. "Tak terhingga. Jika kau menghitungnya kau akan butuh waktu seumur hidupmu sayang" Ibu Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam milik anak lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Dan tak lupa dengan senyum yang masih terpahat rapi diwajahnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ibu Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada benda layar datar yang ada dihadapannya. Dan Kyungsoo masih setia duduk disampinya. Kali ini otak Kyungsoo benar benar kacau. Kyungsoo menatapi ibunya dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo alih memandangi ubin kayu rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir apakah pandangannya terhadap sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta' itu memang salah selama ini? Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengatakan kepada ibunya tentang dirinya yang mengalami alergi terhadap sesuatu yang berlabel 'cinta'. Kyungsoo pun kembali mengingat perkataan Jongin padanya. Jongin memang benar.

Jongin mengatakan bahwa kebencian Kyungsoo terhadap hal yang berlabel 'cinta' sangatlah konyol. Mengapa? Karena dimana Kyungsoo berusaha mati matian untuk tidak percaya tentang keberadaan cinta dihidupnya, tetaplah Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan cinta yang tak terhingga dari orang orang terdekatnya. Bahkan Jonginlah yang menganjurkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya kepada ibunya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Dan Jongin kembali benar karena semua jawaban dari ibunya kembali membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo memanglah memiliki persepsi yang salah terhadap cinta. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo memang harus mengenal cinta sekarang. Kyungsoo juga berfikir bahwa ia harus mulai menghilangkan kealergiannya terhadap sesuatu tentang cinta. Ya. Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kyungsoo rasa memang sudah saatnya ia melupakan masa lalunya mungkin. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Sudah malam Kyungsoo. Kau tidak tidur hmm?" gumamman lembut beserta belaian lembut dari ibu Kyungsoo pada surai hitamnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatapi wajah ibunya dengan tatapan binar. Apa yang ia fikirkan sudah bulat. Kyungsoo juga harus percaya bahwa ia juga bisa memberikan sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta' kepada ibunya. Ia hanya perlu menerima pelajaran yang Jongin berikan padanya. Begitulah pemikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. dan apa yang ada di masa lalunya. Kyungsoo harus belajar untuk melupakannya. Ya, Kyungsoo yakin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu bu!" Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya dengan tiba tiba dan sedikit bersemangat sehingga ibunya hampir saja terjungkal dari atas sofa. Ibu Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedikit terkejut pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lembut. Setelah beberapa detik, Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya dan dengan senyuman yang masih berbinar ia meninggalkan ibunya dan beranjak kearah kamarnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya memandangi punggung anaknya yang berangsur menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia sangat teramat senang karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebelumnya. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakannya tetapi itu mungkin terjadi saat Kyungsoo masih berada di tingkat taman kanak kanak.

Setelah ibu Kyungsoo mengira ngira hal apa dan siapa yang dapat merubah anaknya. Tiba tiba sebuah nama begitu saja muncul dibenaknya. Nama itu, Kim Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul saat mendapati nama Jongin lah yang ia fikirkan. Ia merasa sangat lega karena Kyungsoo bertemu dengan orang yang tepat sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya keatas kasur empuk miliknya. Kyungsoo tidaklah pernah mengatakan kata kata seperti tadi kepada ibunya. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kata kata tersebut membuatnya gugup, senang dan lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kyungsoo gugup tentu saja karena ia sangatlah jarang mengatakan perkataan seperti itu. Bahkan seingat Kyungsoo semenjak dirinya memasuki sekolah dasar ia tidak pernah mengatakan itu lagi. Kyungsoo juga merasa senang dan lega karena ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya terhadap ibunya sendiri. Ia lega karena ia tidak perlu berbohong pada dirinya lagi.

Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya tersenyum karena apa yang ia lakukan. Kyungsoo merasa jika ia harus mengubah komitmen yang selama ini ia bangun. Kyungsoo harus menata ulang komitmen yang memang salah. Kyungsoo benar benar berterima kasih pada Kim Jongin. Karena Kim Jongin-lah yang benar benar membuatnya merubah komitmen yang ia miliki. Dan Jongin jugalah yang telah mengenalkannya pada Cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa pelajaran yang Jongin berikan nanti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Saat mengingat Jongin. Kyungsoo pun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas yang berada disisi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo hendak mengirimu pesan pada Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo merekahkan sebuah senyum lebar setelah mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari Kim Jongin tentunya. Kyungsoo pun membuka satu persatu pesan tersebut. Dan isi dari beberapa pesan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh geli.

**-Hyung! Besok kita lanjutkan lagi yaa?-**

**-Hyung mau tidak?-**

**-Soo Hyung? Apa kau tidur?-**

**-Hyyuuuung! Kau tidak membalasku!-**

Tawa Kyungsoo pun pecah saat ia melihat pesan pesan singkat dari Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Namun, beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengetik ia pun menghapusnya kembali hanya karena ia merasa bahwa kata kata yang ia pilih kurang tepat. Entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan setelah Kyungsoo selesai, Kyungsoo mengirimi Jongin sebuah pesan balasan yang kira kira berisikan bahwa Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk Jongin berkunjung kerumahnya saja dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Kyungdoo ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan Jongin dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Kyungsoo sangat ingin berbagi pada seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Haaaiii saya balik buat ngeupdate ini ff. Hehe.**

**Pertamaaaa. Miaan gabisa panjang panjangg. Soalnya saya ini masih exam sebenarnya. Cuma karena tadi libur saya nyempatin diri buat nulis karena tangan saya udah gatel hiihi**

**Keduaaaa.. ini belum masuk ke konflik yang sesungguhnya. Jadi ditunggu aja yaaa.**

**Ketigaaaa. Saya perkirakan bahwa ff ini akan jadi ff yang cukup panjang.**

**Keempaaat. Makasih banyak buat yang review neee? Dan jangan lupa saya bales reviewnya lewat PM. Krena saya merasa bia lebih dekat dengan readers. Dan Flame juga lagi cari temen buat chat#ngarep#. Dan juga kalo bisa dibales dong Pmkuuu#nangis# soalnya saya sangat teramat senang jika kalian mau bales Pmkuuu hehe**

**Kelimaaaaa... ampuuun lagu Miracle of December itu bagus bangeeet. Akang Dyo ganteng pake banget nget nget! Dan lagu itu membuat saya kepengen nulis ff baru #plakk# hehe**

**Keenaaam. #busetdah banyak banget# EXO SHOWTIME keren abiiisssss. . hehe **

**Dan sekarang malam minggu loooh#terus? Hahahaa#digampar#**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. Kadislove. ****Guest****. ****yixingcom****. ****hanbin****. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

* * *

_**.**_

_**-Hyung! Besok kita lanjutkan lagi yaa?-**_

_**-Hyung mau tidak?-**_

_**-Soo Hyung? Apa kau tidur?-**_

_**-Hyyuuuung! Kau tidak membalasku!-**_

_Tawa Kyungsoo pun pecah saat ia melihat pesan pesan singkat dari Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Namun, beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengetik ia pun menghapusnya kembali hanya karena ia merasa bahwa kata kata yang ia pilih kurang tepat. Entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya._

_Dan setelah Kyungsoo selesai, Kyungsoo mengirimi Jongin sebuah pesan balasan yang kira kira berisikan bahwa Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk Jongin berkunjung kerumahnya dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Kyungdoo ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan Jongin dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Kyungsoo sangat ingin berbagi pada seorang Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

**20 December 2013**

**13.00 KST.**

Disinilah Jongin berada. Menghabiskan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo di rumah Kyungsoo sendiri. Tepatnya saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar pribadi Kyungsoo. Jongin datang kerumah Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ajarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung. Maaf yang kemarin." Jongin membuka topik lain saat dia mengingat sesuatu yang memang ingin ia katakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Kyunsoo menatapinya dengan pandangan polosnya. Sungguh sangat manis bagi Jongin.

"Semalam adikku yang mengirimkan pesan bahwa aku sudah mengantuk." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

"Eoh? Ya tidak apa apa." Kyungsoo hanya memandangi Jongin dengan senyuman benar kemarin Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia mengantuk. Namun setelahnya malah mengiriminya pesan beberapa kali. Aneh memang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lagi pula sekarang ia tau alasannya.

"OO iya! Kau punya adik?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan nada penuh antusias.

"Eum." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Namanya Sehun" Jongin menjelaskan sedikit tentang adiknya.

"AAAaaa! Tapi kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya apa adanya. Sedangkan Jongin sedikit terlonjak. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit panik. Melihat hal tersebut Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "Lupakan" dan itu sukses membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang pernyataan cinta yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sesuai dengan anjuran Jongin tentunya. Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa ia benar benar gugup saat melakukan semuanya kemarin malam. Jongin menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo hanya dengan tertawa beberapa saat karena tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya setelah tertawa hanya terdiam memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang bercerita. Jongin mengulas senyumnya saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat dan dari nada bicaranya Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungoo menyukai semua itu. Jongin berpikir mungkin dia sudah merubah sedikit pandangan Kyungsoo terhadap sesuatu yang disebut cinta saat ini.

"Jadi... Hyung sekarang percaya?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang masih terpahat diwajah tampannya.

"Eumm Behitulah" Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah snack hanya menggumam disela sela kunyahannya.

Jongin yang melihat tersebut pun membiarkan sebuah tawa lolos begitu saja. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat sangat lucu saat ini. Jongin sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia hanya memasaang wajah polosnya beserta senyum yang terukir pada bibir ber shape heart miliknya. Membiarkan Jongin terus tertawa. Karena jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat suka tawa Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin melihat dan mendengar tawa ini lebih lama dan lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali membicarakan topik lain. Kyungsoo pun kembali bercerita tentang hal kemarin untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia mengira kasih sayang dari ibunya bukanlah hal yang sejenis tentang cinta melainkan suatu hal yang lazim dan salah satu hukum alam baginya. Dan Jongin sukses tersedak oleh coklat panas saat mendengarnya. Dan Jongin terus saja tertawa terbahak bahak setelahnya. Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki pemikiran yang begitu konyol seperti itu.

Kyungsoo pun mulai mengerucutkan bibir tanda sedikit kesal karena terus terusan ditertawakan. Melihat hal tersebut, Jongin pun mencoba untuk meredam tawanya. Karena ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merajuk hanya karena tawanya. Tapi sungguh Jongin sangat sulit melakukannya. Ditambah dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu menambah hasratnya untuk tertawa lepas. Mengingat Jongin sudah sangat lama tidak tertawa seperti ini. Jongin ingin seperti ini lebih lama.

Setelah merasa stabil. Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo. "Kau lucu sekali hyung. Sekarang kau tidak berpikir seperti itu lagi kan?" Jongin mengulas senyum yang membuat matanya menghilang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Dan sungguh saat ini Kyungsoo maupun Jongin benar benar menikmati keadaan ini satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang sangat menyukai senyum Jongin dan begitupula dengan Jongin. Membuat mereka hanya tersenyum satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati aliran waktu tanpa ingin beranjak dari kenikmatan semu yang saat ini mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Sampai pada saatnya Jongin beralih untuk bertanya apakan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang memberi pengertian tentang cinta pada Kyungsoo. Yaa mungkin hanya sekedar mengenalkan? Dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin lah yang pertama mengenalkannya tentang cinta. Ya memang Baekhyun pernah mengatakan beberapa hal kecil tentang cinta. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun tidak pernah ambil repot untuk menjelaskan secara mendetil seperti apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan padanya saat ini. karena Baekhyun juga tau Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berminat dengan hal hal yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Jongin yang mendengar hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dengan semua penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau masih betah dengan si cerewet itu." Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

"Eum! Dia memang cerewet!" Kyungsoo menyetujui pernyataan Jongin dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya cukup keras. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia berhenti dan langsung memandangi Jongin penuh selidik. Matanya sedikit melotot. Membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berkata sedikit keras. Hampir mendekati teriakan mungkin.

Saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan sedikit memekik. Jongin sedikit memasang wajah menyesal, seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal tersebut. Sungguh ia lupa dan berbicara tanpa ia sadari. Dan sekarang? Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah keceplosan dan harus menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Dulu, aku bersekolah di High School yang sama denganmu hyung" Jongin menjelaskan semuanya apa adanya.

"Benarkah? Dunia begitu sempit kurasa." Kyungsoo melototkan matanya kembali membuat Jongin mau tak mau menarik sudut bibirnya perlahan.

"Eum" Jongin mengangguk. "Kau seniorku hyung. Dan kurasa bukan dunia yang sempit. Tetapi korea yang sempit" Jongin tertawa renyah sedangkan Kyungsoo memandangi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu" Jongin melanjutkan.

"Sungguh? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan memposisikan tangannya untuk menopang dagu. Kyungsoo hanya sedang mencoba sedikit menerawang.

"Aku memang jarang berkeliaran. Jadi wajar saja kau tidak melihatku hyung" Jongin tertawa kecil saat melihat posisi menerawang Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangatlah manis.

"lalu.. kenapa kau sekarang sisini? Kau tidak bersekolah lagi Jongin?" Kyungsoo kali ini bertanya dengan raut wajah sendunya. Membuat Jongin menggantikan tawanya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti... dan.. kau tidak usah tanyakan apa itu." Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut karena ia tau pasti bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya jika ia tak berkata seperti ini. Jongin belum ingin bercerita untuk saat ini. Jongin... Jongin hanya ingin... Ia hanya ingin lebih lama seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin sebuah cerita membuatnya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo lagi. Ya. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Jongin untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Karena pintu balkon dikamar Kyungsoo sengaja dibuka, Semilir angin musim dingin yang sangat dingin menusuk tulang memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan mengisi keheningan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang terduduk di kursi masing masing dengan tatapan sama sama memandangi kerah luar balkon. Lebih tepatnya kearah hamparan laut disana. untuk beberapa menit ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berdiam di posisi mereka dan menikmati pemandangan tersebut, walaupun agak dingin karena pintu balkon dibuka.

Jongin sudah mengatakan beberapa hal tentang cinta pada Kyungsoo. Jongin berkata bahwa Kyungsoo harus percaya cinta sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah memenuhi point tersebut. Dan beberapa menit lalu, Jongin berkata pada Kyungsoo untuk percaya bahwa Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang sangat indah. Jongin menjelaskan bahwa tiap orang pasti pernah mengalami peristiwa yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta'. Namun, Jongin dibuat tertawa kembali untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Kyungsoo. Karena dengan polosnya Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah tertarik sedikitpun pada seseorang. Setelah itu Jongin tertawa semakin keras dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan melemparinya dengan bantal. Semua itu pun berakhir dengan keheningan yang saat ini menyelimuti mereka.

Sampai saat dimana Kyungsoo sedikit memekik dan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedikit ngeri karena Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dengan cukup keras. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menyeret kursinya untuk mendekat dengan kursi yang saat ini Jongin duduki.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" Kyungsoo berseru. Namun detik kemudian ia kembali tersadar karena melupakan sesuatu. "Aahh!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan kamera digital miliknya. Saat ini ia berniat untuk bertanya kepada Jongin tentang sebuah foto yang ia ambil pada malam hari beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana sosok misteruis difoto tersebut menggunakan kupluk dan jacket yang sama dengan yang Jongin gunakan tempo hari lalu.

Dan Saat ia menemukan kamera tersebut tergeletak di meja belajarnya, Kyungsoo pun segera bergerak menuju meja tersebut dan mengambilnya sebelum kembali kearah kursinya yang kini berada tepat dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo bingung, karena ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali dikejutkan saat Kyungsoo berseru saat menemukan sesuatu didalam kameranya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo pun memposisikan kameranya tepat dihadapan Jongin saat ini.

"Apa ini kau?" Kyungsoo pun bertanya sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dari kameranya.

Jongin memandangi foto tersebut deengan teliti. Karena sosok yang ada di foto tersebut tidak terlalu jelas. Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya berusaha melihat lebih detil gambar tersebut. Yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas hanyalah pakaian dari sosok tersebut. Dan Jongin pun menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia telah membuat kesimpulan.

"kurasa begitu" Jawab Jongin seadanya. Ya. Inilah kesimpulan yang telah ia tarik dari foto tersebut.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan berkeliaran dimalam hari seperti itu eoh? Terlebih ini musim dingin Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut penuh tanya dan sarat akan kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Aku. . . Aku hanya..."

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**Semlekooommm... malem jum'at niiih huehehehe. Saya balik ngapdet ini ff gaje bin nista ini hiks hiks. Saya suka sekali buat Jongin yang dinistain wkwk jadi jangan gampar saya jiika Jongin terkesan misterius disini hihihi. Dan Jongin makin tamvaaan! Kyungsoo jadi makin cinta! wkwkwk *yang iini abaikan* dan saya juga makin cinta sama abang DIO! Semenjak Miracle in december aku berasa kayak orang ayan pas liat Kyungsoo! Cakeppvvhh! Muo ho ho ho.**

**Untuk konfliknya sebenernya udah ada clue cluenya haha. Jadi tunggu aja. Dan saya bilangin lagi, ini bakalan jadi looong looong chapter. #bow# dan buat yang nanya masalah sms Jongin itu. yang jonginnya ngantuk tapi sms Kyungsoo lagi.. sebenernya itu bagian dari cerita.. tapi lebih mirip dengan kesalahan ya? mian yhaa*bow* tapi di chapter ini udah dijelesin kan?  
**

**Gimana? Makin nista aja ya? Hiks. Gabisa banyak bacot. Cuma bilang lagi lagi saya gabisa ngetik lebih banyak dari ini. besok saya saya TO mtk. Tapi saya malah ngetik ff muehehehe. Saya emang udah exam sebenarnya. Dan minta doanya buat besok yaa hehehe. Dan ini nggak sempat di cek ulang jadi mian kalo typonya banyaaak .**

**Oh yang reviewnya mau dibales. Sertakan kata 'respon me' aja ne? Soalnya saya ga bisa janji bales satu satu. Lagian kalian ga semuanya bales Pmku kaaan hiks. Jadi yang nyertakan kata 'respon me' saya akan usahakan bales hehe. **

**Dan saya enggak lupa bilang makaih banyak buat yang mau nyempatin buat kasi aku sepucuk review hihihi. Termasuk yang udah follow dan favorite juga hheeheh makasih buanyyyaaaak *civok bacah***

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. Kadislove. ****Guest****. ****yixingcom****. ****hanbin****. ****dumzie****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****Aswshn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

_**.**_

* * *

"_Apa ini kau?" Kyungsoo pun bertanya sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dari kameranya._

_Jongin memandangi foto tersebut deengan teliti. Karena sosok yang ada di foto tersebut tidak terlalu jelas. Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya berusaha melihat lebih detil gambar tersebut. Yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas hanyalah pakaian dari sosok tersebut. Dan Jongin pun menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia telah membuat kesimpulan._

"_kurasa begitu" Jawab Jongin seadanya. Ya. Inilah kesimpulan yang telah ia tarik dari foto tersebut._

"_Apa yang yang kau lakukan berkeliaran dimalam hari seperti itu eoh? Terlebih ini musim dingin Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut penuh tanya dan sarat akan kekhawatiran didalamnya._

"_Aku. . . Aku hanya..."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku... Aku hanya..." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menghela nafas halus dan berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "aku hanya merindukan ibuku" Jongin tersenyum lembut. Dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Entahlah. Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Ibu?" Kyungsoo yang kembali ke dunia nyata mengulang kata kata Jongin dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan sebuah bisikan.

Jongin mengangguk dan beralih memandangi laut yang diluar sana. Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Seakan menopang tengkuknya agar tidak terjatuh dari tempatnya saat ini. "Ibuku sudah meninggal." Jongin memandangi pantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"dulu Aku sering melakukannya bersama ibuku. Dan kadang aku merindukannya" Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan sekarang bisa dilihat bahwa manik mata Jongin diselimuti cairan bening yang siap untuk keluar dan mengaliri pipinya saat ini.

"Ma-maaf" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Jongin sedih seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya dan membuat Jongin seperti ini. seharusnya... seharusnyaa... seharusnyaa...

"Hyung" Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan membawa wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendongak dan menghadap kearahnya. Kyungsoo pun mendongak dengan wajah menyesal yang sungguh sangat manis bagi Jongin saat ini.

Jongin mengulas sebuh senyum indah. "Tidak apa apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Arra?" Jongin masih tersenyum dan detik berikutnya ia menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo dan beralih untuk mengelus surai Kyungsoo gemas. Sungguh Hyungnya ini sangat manis baginya.

Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu mau tak mau ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas karena ia merasa sangat senang. Baru kali ini lah ia merasa sangat spesial. Setidaknya selain spesial bagi ibunya. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu yang ada diperutnya semakin liar dan ingin keluar saat ini juga. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo suka perasaan ini. sangat suka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Baiklah. Hati hati dijalan ya Jongin-ah. Besok main lagi kemari kan? Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau tidak, Kyungsoo akan berlari keluar setiap pintu terbuka." Ibu Kyungsoo menggoda anaknya sendiri saat hendak mengantar Jongin pulang.

"Benarkah Imo? Baiklah. Besok aku tidak akan telat kok. Jadi, Kyungsoo hyung tidak perlu berlari lagi." Jongin malah membantu Eomma Kyungsoo untuk menggodanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat. Ia hanya bisa bergumam 'hentikan' pada eommanya saat ini. dan jangan lupakan gumaman yang ia keluar sangatlah kecil. Lebih mirip dengan cicitaan saking malunya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa lembut saat melihat semua tingkah Kyungsoo saat malu seperti ini. sungguh menjadi candu bagi Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang. Selamat malam Imo.. Kyungsoo hyung..." Jongin membungkukkan dirinya mengiringi pengunduran dirinya yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Setelahnya Ibu Kyungsoo masuk kerumah terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongin benar benar pergi. entahlah, mungkin memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Oh. Bagaimanapun ia ibu yang baik.

Detik berikutnya Jongin pun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melangkah meninggalkan rumah baru 4 langkah yang ia ambil, Kyungsoo kembali menyerukan namanya dan membuatnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kyungsoo tentunya. Dan Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo telah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"i-itu... Kau jangan berkeliaran lagi.. i-itu tidak baik untukmu.. cuaca sedang sangat dingin saat ini.." Kyungsoo sesekali menunduk dan berkata dengan mata yang tidak terfokus pada Jongin., sungguh ia sangat tidak bermaksud untuk memanggil Jongin kembali. Bahkan untuk menghampiri Jongin seperti saat ini. Dan persetan dengan tubuhnya yang bertindak seenaknya. Sungguh ia sangat malu dan gugup saat ini. entahlah, rasanya kupu kupu kembali menelesak masuk kedalam perutnya secara ajaib tentunya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum setelah beberapa saat baru mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan barusan. Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Orang yang sangat ini menjadi candu bagi Jongin. Orang yang saat ini sudah mulai menguasai hatinya.

"Eoh. Aku harus masuk sekarang" Kyungsoo berkata dengan sedikit gugup dan hendak membalikkan tubuhnya.

Grep.

Kyungsoo sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan kedua lengan Jongin mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya saat ini. Jongin... Jongin... dia memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberontak walaupun ia sangat terkejut. Itu semua karena ia sangat suka dengan kehangatan dan sensasi aneh yang terjadi padanya saat ini. sungguh. Kyungsoo bahkan beralih membalas pelukan tersebut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Bermaksud menyesap aroma maskulin Jongin saat ini. benar benar menyenangkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo hyung." Jongin bergumam dengan posisi masih berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo tentunya.

Kyungsoo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak kearah Jongin. "untuk apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya nlucu. Benar membuat Jongin geram. Sangat manis jika Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Jongin pun sedikit menunduk dan menyamakan posisi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut karena sikap Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanyab sedikit. Kyungsoo sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak saat ini. tapi entahlah. Jika ia waras, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah lari sejak tadi. Tapi tubuhnya berkata yang sebaliknya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo suka sengatan listrik yang Jongin antarkan dari setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah hyung? Kau sudah kedinginan? Masuklah sana!" Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengacak surai Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo? Ia lega dan kecewa.. tunggu.. Kecewa? Oh sial! Sekarang otaknya yang berusaha untuk menghianatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Houuughhmmmpppp!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan bantal emnghalangi mulutnya. Jadilah teriakan aneh yang timbul saat ini. tentu saja ia masih mempunyai otak untuk tidak membuat ibu dan tetangganya terganggu dimalam selarut ini hanya karena teriakan anehnya. Teriakan aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang yang bahkan saat ini tidak sedang berada disini. Namun, hanya dengan mengingat orang tersebut dapat membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sangat ingin berteriak kembali.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti saat ini hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin?

Kim Jongin?

Ya.

Kim Jongin yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

Kim Jongin yang sering mengajaknya berjalan jalan disekitar pantai.

Kim Jongin yang akan selalu membuat suasana terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kim Jongin yang telah mengajari cinta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Kim Jongin yang menciptakan desiran aneh didadanya.

Kim Jongin juga yang menciptakan ribuan kupu kupu yang hendak melesat di perutnya.

Dan Kim Jongin yang baru saja memeluknya dengan sangat hangat.

Jongin yang... Jongin... Jongin...

"HUUUAAAAAMMPPPPGGGGHHHHH" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dengan menelesakkan kepalanya pada bantal besar miliknya sebelum ia berteriak tentunya. Sial! Kyungsoo bisa gila jika seperti ini. dan Kyungsoo semakin kesal saat sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya sukses membuatnya sedikit terlonjak akibat kaget.

Kyungsoo pun sedikit beringsut kesal dari ranjangnya hendak meraih ponselnya. Setelah mendapatinya ia pun mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Baekhyun. Panggilan yang tadinya berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

Namun, tak butuh waktu lama setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon tersebut, sebuah senyum merekah indah di wajahnya. Dan setelah beberapa kata setelahnya Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Jangan lupakan senyuman yang masih terpatri rapi diwajahnya saat ini.

"HOOOAAAHH! Baekhyun akan datang besok dan menginap! Horeee!" Kyungsoo bersorak girang. Melupakan fakta bahwa ini sudah larut malam. Kyungsoo hanya terlalu senang karena sahabatnya akan berkunjung kerumahnya saat ini.

"Ah! Jongin mengenal Baekhyun bukan? Pasti mereka saling mengenal! HUWAAA akan menyenangkan pastinyaaa!" Kyungsoo kembali bersorak dan mengacak kembali kasurnya yang sudah berantakan sejak tadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Yak. Kim Jongin! Dari mana saja kau eoh?"

Jongin hanya memandangi namja berkulit pucat yang sedang melipat tangannya didepan dada dan sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini. sungguh sangat mengganggu jika kau baru saja pulang sudah harus meladeni adik sialanmu. Sama seperti Jongin saat ini. ia hanya mendengus pelan dan menatapi Sehun-adiknya- dengan malas.

"Aku dari rumah Kyungsoo. Dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi Sehun. aku lelah. Dan apa kau tidak memanggilku hyung tadi? Akan kubunuh kau nanti" Jongin berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Namun Sehun masih mengikutinya. Menulikan dirinya dari semua ancaman Jongin yang dilontarkan barusan.

"Kenapa kau terus menemuinya?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan dengan seenaknya duduk di sisi ranjang milik Jongin tentunya.

"Sebaik baik apapun kau menyimpan rahasia, kau akan tetap ketahuan Kim Jongin." Sehun kembali menatapi Jongin yang sedang membereskan barang barangnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya..." Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"berhentilah Jongin... Kau akan menyakitinya. Sungguh aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah nantinya." Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk pundaknya. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kasih sayang terhadap saudaranya ini.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya Sehun-ah..." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya." Jongin menatap Sehun yang berada di sisi kanannya saat ini. "Jangan khawatirkan aku" Jongin mengulas sebuh senyum getir yang menyedihkan. Sial! Sehun tidak bisa berkutik jika Jongin sudah begini. Persetan dengan semua kenyataan ini!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

**21 December 2013**

**13.20 KST.**

Kyungsoo sedang menghabiskan waktunya sejak pagi tadi hanya dengan mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah dengan pandangan terfokus pada televisi layar datar yang ada dihadapannya. Sungguh suhu diluar semakin dingin mengingat sudah mendekati natal. Jadilak Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keluar rumah dan hanya bermalas malasan dirumahnya seperti saat ini. toh dia hanya perlu menunggu Jongin datang dan menemaninya hingga sore nanti. Seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Namun semua ketenangannya harus terusik saat ibunya sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur. Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinyalah yang dipanggil pun beranjak dari posisi bermalas malasannya dan membawa kakinya untuk melangkah kearah dapur dimana ibunya berada. Ibunya saat ini sedang membuat kimchi. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan membantu, namun hari ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk memasak. Entahlah.

"Ponselmu berdering beberapa kali sejak tadi." Ibu Kyungsoo langsung berkata saat melihat Kyungsoo memasuki dapur. Dan detik berikutnya ia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo dimana letak ponselnya dengan menunjuk kearah meja makan dengan tentu saja Ibu Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya. Karena ibu Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat Kimchi dan tidak bisa mengangkatkannya. Dan salahkan juga Kyungsoo yang begitu ceroboh meninggalkan barangnya disembarang tempat.

Kyungsoo pun mendekati meja dan meraih ponselnya itu. Setelah membuka kunci layar, terpapanglah pemberitahuan bahwa beberapa panggilan masuk tak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri sembali berteriak.

"Aggghhh! Aku lupa!" Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat berlari meninggalkan dapur dan pergi kekamarnya. Kyungsoo meraih jacketnya dan kembali berlari keluar. Sungguh ia benar benar lupa untuk menjemput Baekhyun di halte bus.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. Sial! Ia sangat terlambat. Kyungsoo hanya berdoa semoga saja Baekhyun tidak mati kedinginan diluar sana. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Kyungsoo diceramahinya dari pada Kyungsoo menemukan badan Baekhyun yang membiru di halte bus. Konyol memang.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di pintu luar kembali masuk dan tentunya masih berlari. "IBU! AKU KELUAR DULU SEBENTAR!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik dari ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Ibu Kyungsoo terpaksa melepas sarung tangannya yang masih berlumur bumbu Kimchi. Ibu Kyungsoo pun keluar dan membukakan pintu saat ia mendengar suara ketukan beberapa kali. Dan setelah membukanya, Ibu Kyungsoo pun mendapati Jongin tengah membungkukkan dirinya tanda memberi salam pada Ibu Kyungsoo, oh jangan lupakan senyuman yang terpasang manis diwajah tegasnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo segera mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk karena cuaca diluar benar benar sangat dingin. Ibu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk di ruang tengah setelah memberinya secangkir coklat panas. Ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo keluar sebentar dan Ibu Kyungsoo tidak tau perginya kemana karena Kyungsoo sangat terburu buru tadi. Setelahnya, Ibu Kyungsoo izin untuk kembali kedapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, yang Ibu Kyungsoo dapatkan adalah Kim Jongin yang merengek untuk ikut serta. Awalnya ibu Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah terkejut. Dalam fikirannya hanya Kyungsoo yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini. namun, Detik berikutnya Ibu Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengajak Jongin untuk mengikutinya memasuki dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat syukur beratus ratus kali saat mendapati Baekhyun yang masih hidup di halte bus. Walaupun detik berikutnya ia langsung mendapatkan ceramah gratisan dari Baekhyun tentunya. Kyungsoo? Ia hanya diam karena ia sadar ini semua sepenuhnya salah dirinya sendiri yang benar benar melupakan janjinya yang akan menjemput Baekhyun di halte bis pukul 13.00. dan hari ini Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menunggu hampir setengah jam di halte Bus. Jangan lupakan suhu di luar saat ini kurang dari 0 derajat celcius.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceramah 'singkat'nya, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengiring Baekhyun menuju kerumahnya. Selama di perjalanan Baekhyun mengoceh sendiri. Dari semua yang diceritakan Kyungsoo hanya mendengar bahwa Baekhyun hanya menceritakan satu orang. Ya. Semuanya tentang seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Tapi Kyungsoo belum sempat bertanya, ia membiarkan Baekhyun bercerita untuk saat ini. walaupun agak berisik, tapi Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sungguh. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan bertanya nanti saja setlah Baekhyun puas bercerita tentunya.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam karena ia sudah menggigil akibat kedinginan.

"IBU! AKU PULANG!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Baekhyun melihat kearah sekeliling rumah tersebut. Tepat seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Suasana putih biru yang menenangkan. Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun keruang tengah dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana.

"Aku bawa barangmu kekamarku dulu. Aku juga mau membereskan kamarku sebentar. Jadi.. kau diam disini dulu ne?" Kyungsoo pun membawa ransel Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju kekamar pribadinya.

Baekhyun kembali memutar lehernya untuk memperhatikan seisi rumah sederhana ini. Baekhyun pun kembali bangkit dan hendak berkeliling. Menyenangkan baginya untuk melakukan ini. namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang keluar dari arah dapur.

"Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**.**

**Asalamualakuumm readers tercintaaahhh.. sayo balik lagi ngapdet ini ff. Moga masih ada yang nunggu ne? Konfliknya udah mulai keliatan kan? Hohohohoooo~ chapter ini gasempat aku edit ulang.. jadi... kemungkinan Typo itu banyak banget. Ajdi maklumi ne~~ *bow***

**Eh readers ada yang punya akun souncloud gak? Follow aku dooong aku baru tau souncloud nih! Unamenya Diah9493. Hehehe follow ne?**

**Aku juga mau promo nih.. ada yang suka baca Straight gak? Aku sama temen temenku ada buat Wp baru. Isinya ff straight dan mungkin Yaoi nanti juga ada. Kunjungi ne? Aku juga jadi author disana kok! Namanya 'ramyeonstory' kunjungi ne? Hehe. Berharap banget dakuuh.**

**Oh yang reviewnya mau dibales. Sertakan kata 'respon me' aja ne? Soalnya saya ga bisa janji bales satu satu. Lagian kalian ga semuanya bales Pmku kaaan hiks. Jadi yang nyertakan kata 'respon me' saya akan usahakan bales hehe. **

**Dan saya enggak lupa bilang makasih banyak buat yang mau nyempatin buat kasi aku sepucuk review hihihi. Termasuk yang udah follow dan favorite juga hheeheh makasih buanyyyaaaak *civok bacah***

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri**2**. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. Kadislove. ****Guest****. ****yixingcom****. ****hanbin****. ****dumzie****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****Aswshn****. ****yeolrascal****. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Promise to Teach Me About Love**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini mendadak banget pas disekolah. Bahkan author sampe mewek kayak orang gila loh Pas dapetin nih ide. Jadi semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya juga yaa.. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Baekhyun melihat kearah sekeliling rumah tersebut. Tepat seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Suasana putih biru yang menenangkan. Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun keruang tengah dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana._

"_Aku bawa barangmu kekamarku dulu. Aku juga mau membereskan kamarku sebentar. Jadi.. kau diam disini dulu ne?" Kyungsoo pun membawa ransel Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju kekamar pribadinya._

_Baekhyun kembali memutar lehernya untuk memperhatikan seisi rumah sederhana ini. Baekhyun pun kembali bangkit dan hendak berkeliling. Menyenangkan baginya untuk melakukan ini. namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang keluar dari arah dapur._

"_Jongin?" _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan saat melihat sosok Jongin keluar dari dapur. Ia masih belum yakin jika itu benar Jongin. Sampai pada Jongin mengalihkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Sukses detik itu juga Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan segera menghampiri Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin? Ia tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. rasanya tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun beranjak mendekat kearahnya. Jongin sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Dan Jongin tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo disana. Jongin menghela nafas sedikit lega karenanya.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun kembali memanggil nama Jongin setelah ada didekatnya. Senyum mengembang begitu saja. Karena jujur saja Baekhyun merindukan dongsaengnya ini.

Dongsaeng? Ya. Jongin adalah hoobaenya dulu. Dan mereka sama sama berada di kelas hapkido dulunya. Namun sampai pada saat Jongin menghilang begitu saja karena sesuatu.

"H-hyung?" Jongin sedikit gugup. Bukan berarti ia tidak senang bertemu dengan hyung cerewetnya ini. tapi.. ada satu yang ia takutkan.

"Jadi kau yang sering Kyungsoo ceritakan? Oh sial! Korea benar benar sempit!" Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah Jongin yang murung sudut bibirnya pun ikut turun dari posisi senyumnya tadi. Dan Baekhyun beralih menatapi Jongin menunggu perkataan Jongin selanjutnya.

Karena Jongin tidak juga bicara akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba membuka suara. "Apa Kyungsoo tidak tau?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada lembut dan pelan.

Jongin sedikit berjengit karena perkiraan Baekhyun tepat pada sasaran. Akhirnya Jongin pun menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "dan aku minta padamu.. biar aku yang mengatakan langsung kepadanya." Jongin memohon.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Karena ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia tidak memberi tau apa yang ia ketahui saat ini. ia pasti akan menyakiti Kyungsoo karena ia tau Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah mulai menyukai Jongin saat ini.

"Hyung... kumohon" Jongin kembali memohon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat nan ragu. "Baiklah" akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui keinginan Jongin.

"tapi.. aku tidak mau ikut campur setelahnya." Baekhyun berkata agak dingin dan mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka.

Itu semua tepat daat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menghambur kearah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Namun karena baru menyadari akan sosok Jongin Kyungsoo pun mendelik kearak Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"kau sudah disini? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. Baehyun melirik Kyungsoo yangs sedang tertawa lepas disampingnya.

Mungkin keputusannya tidak salah membiarkan Jongin mengatakan semuanya sendiri. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya membuatnya sedikit lebih yakin. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lama tidak tertawa seperti ini sejak...

Sejak hari dimana ayahnya meninggalkannya dan ibunya begitu saja. Hari dimana Kyungsoo kehilangan semua keceriaan dan tawanya. Hari dimana Kyungsoo mulai membuat sebuah komitmen dimana ia tidaklah harus percaya adanya cinta. Hari itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo melabelkan kata cinta sebagai omong kosong belaka. Namun sekarang Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo kembali seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu sepertinya. Baekhyun pun menarik sudut bibirnya saat memikirkan semua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Kalian masih berhutang sebuah cerita panjang untukku" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan Jongin yang duduk bersebelahan di meja makan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berempat tentunya.

"Kau juga berhutang sebuah cerita denganku Jongin" Baekhyun bergumam setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah benar benar meninggalkan mmereka berdua. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

Setelah semua sudah siap, Ibu Kyungsoo pun mulai menyuruh anaknya dan kedua teman anakna untuk ikut makan bersamanya. Tentu saja Jongin dan Baekhyun menyanggupi hal tersebut. Selagi makan mereka hanya membahas tentang hal hal yang ringan dan sesekali candaan saat Baekhyun memberitahu beberapa hal lucu selama berteman dengan Kyungsoo. dan Jongin akan ikut menggodanya beserta ibu Kyungsoo juga tentunya.

Bahkan Ibu Kyungsoo juga bercerita kepada Baekhyun saat dimana Kyungsoo dubuat uring uringan oleh kehilangan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo memerah dan sedikit merajuk pada Ibunya. Namun Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai hal itu. Jongin? Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan ibu Kyungsoo yang sangat blak blakan. Untung saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak tersedak dengan semua godaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak mengajak Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk kekamarnya. Karena ia masih menagih sebuah cerita bagaimana Baekhyun mengenal Jongin dan sejenisnya. Namun semua itu harus Kyungsoo telan bulat bulat saat Jongin menerima sebuah telfon dari Sehun-saudaranya-. Dan Jongin harus segera pulang karena ada hal yang mendesak.

Kyungsoo memasang raut sedikit kecewa saat mengantarkan Jongin ke beranda rumahnya. Sungguh mengecewakan saat Jongin harus pulang secepat ini. ia masih ingin berbincang lebih banyak dengan Jongin sungguh.

"Jangan memasang wajah kecewa Kyungsoo! masih ada aku!" Baekhyun menggerutu saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih saja cemberut memandangi Jongin yang baru saja selesai berpamitan dengan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak semenyenangkan Jongin.." Kyungsoo berkata polos dan menatapi Baekhyun polos.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang begitu membuatnya tersayat. Sialan dengan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Biarkan kau dengan Jongin saja disini" Baekhyun merajuk dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Andwae.. andwae!" Kyungsoo memekik cepat.

Jongin menyela dengan suara tawa khas miliknya. "Sudahlah hyung..." Ucapnya singkat. "aku pulang dulu." Jongin pun berbalik setelah melempar sebuah senyum manis teruntuk Kyungsoo tentunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu senang hanya bisa sedikit meringis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulas senyum saat Kyungsoo tidak juga berhenti menceritakan pengalaman menariknya bersama Jongin selama ia mulai menetap disini. Mulai dari bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin sampai pada yaa... Jongin yang ingin mengajari sesuatu tentang Cinta juga diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat merasakan kantuk menyerang kelopak matanya dan memaksanya untuk beringsut menuju selimut bersama Baekhyun tentunya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak tidur seperti ini dengan sahabatnya ini. Kyungsoo sudah akan memejamkan matanya namun terintrupsi oleh senggolan halus dari siku Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun yang mengarah kepada langit langit kamar Kyungsoo yang sudah gelap karena Kyungsoo sudah mematikan lampu kamar tersebut dan menyisakan lampu kecil disudut ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bergumam disela kantuknya. Tentu sekarang ia berbicara dengan keadaan setengah menguap.

"Apa kau menyukai Jongin, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Senyum terpatri diwajah Kyungsoo setelahnya. "Entahlah Baek..." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Entahlah, pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuatnya merasa sangat senang, mungkin saja ia memang menyukai Jongin? Kyungsoo juga tidak tau pasti... hanya saja... Kyungsoo tidak mengelak dari keadaan itu.

"Apa Jongin tidak pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suara khas penuh kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menarik selimutnya meninggi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas pelan dan Senyuman miris diwajahnya. Entah apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya kecewa dengan kenyataannya nanti. Kenyataan bahwa Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa jadi orang yang Kyungsoo cintai dan miliki nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

**22 December 2013**

**20.00 KST**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya resah sejak tadi. Ia bosan karena Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat kue. Dan Ibu Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak ikut campur. Alasan pertama karena kue tersebut akan diberikan untuk Baekhyun nantinya. Dan alasan lainnya karena Baekhyun tidak cukup baik dalam memasak.

Baekhyun pun meraih jacketnya dan hendak berkeliling sebentar untuk membunuh rasa bosannya saat ini. dan baru saja Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, angin dingin langsung menyambutnya dan membuatnya menggigil. Baekhyun berniat masuk kembali tetapi sosok namja yang berjalan tertunduk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat namja tadi mendongak dan hendak berbalik, Baekhyun dengan cepat memanggil sosok tersebut.

"YAK! Jongin!" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin-sosok tadi-.

Jongin sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Baekhyun mendapatinya seperti barusan.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya kenapa tidak masuk?" Baekhyun menggumam setelah berada disamping Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Aku ragu." Jongin mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin menunggu agar Baekhyun menyeretnya mencari tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk duduk dan bercerita.

"Kurasa aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik bagimu Jongin" Baekhyun pun menyeret Jongin menuju sebuah kedai yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. ya. Hanya warung kecil dengan nenek tua sebagai pemiliknya.

Setelah Baekhyun memesan 2 gelas coklat panas dan membawanya kearah Jongin yang mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu meja kumuh disana.

"Mulai saja Jongin. Bukankah kau selalu bercerita padaku eum?" Baekhyun menyeruput coklat panas yang tidak terlalu enak namun hangat tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari sosok Baekhyun do seluruh penjuru rumah, namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun dirumahnya. Salahkan saja Ibu Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Baekhyun agar tidak ikut campur dan juga Kyungsoo yang terlalu menikmati aktivitas memasaknya. Sehingga Baekhyun terabaikan dan menghilang.

Kyungsoo meraih jacketnya dan hendak mencari Baekhyun. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang berjalan jalan disekitar? Semoga saja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat beberapa detik menapakkan kakinya diatas pasir bersalju didepan rumahnya. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang Kyungsoo tau pasti saat ini. ia tidak hanya lega... tetapi, kecewa... Entahlah.

Kyungsoo memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo sangat lega karena Baekhyun masih utuh dan hidup. Namun Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa. Mengapa harus dengan Jongin? Oh entahlah. Tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya dan beralih menyapa Baekhyun yang sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kukira kau diculik" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun tiba didepannya bersama Jongin tentunya.

"Aku diculik Jongin.. lihat saja!" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendecih mendengar perkataan sarkatik Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Sementara Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut. 'ahh.. jadi kau diculik olehnya' pikir Kyungsoo konyol. Entahlah tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Dan Kyungsoo kurang suka melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

' HEI! Ada apa denganku?' kyungsoo menggeleng cepat berniat menepis semua pemikiran konyolnya saat ini.

"Tidak masuk? Apa kalian lebih memilih membeku?" Kyungsoo merapatkan jacketn yang ia kenakan.

"Aku langsung pulang saja hyung." Jongin menyela.

Nampak raut kecewa dari wajah Kyungsoo karena Jongin bahkan tidak mampir dulu kerumahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jongin yang bisa dibilang pengunduran diri.

"Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini hyung." Jongin beralih menatap Baekhyun yang mengidikkan bahunya sarkatik.

"Kau bisa membayarku nanti" Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Jongin asal. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Perih.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kalian berdua harus mengantarku. Dan Kyungsoo... bukankah kau menyuruhku masuk? Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo. melihat hal tersebut Jongin pun berbalik untuk pulang.

Jongin harus berterima kasih banyak pada Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun adalah hyung terbaik yang ia miliki sejak dulu. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega karena sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Ya. Semuanya... termasuk tentang perasaannya...

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Annyeeooonnggg... saya baliiik... dan merriii krismasseuuu! Hahaha..**

**Saya minta maaf jika Chap ini kurang memuaskan dan masih buat penasaran hihihi. Saya sudah katakan ini akan jadi ff yang looong looong chap. Jadi dimaklumi. Saya suka banget buat penasaran. Biar seru. Hehe. **

**Nggak banyak cuap deh.. dan ff ini sebenernya pas banget dengan natal dan ultah mereka bedua*lirik KaiSoo* hohoho tunggu aja kelanjutannyah #slapped#**

**Dan saya enggak lupa bilang makasih banyak buat yang mau nyempatin buat kasi aku sepucuk review hihihi. Termasuk yang udah follow dan favorite juga hheeheh makasih buanyyyaaaak *civok bacah***

**Maaf jika masih banyak banget typonya .**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**PandaCherry****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ArraHyeri**2**. ****oracle88****. ChangChang. Pintukamarchanbaek. 9493room. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****younlaycious88****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****Lian Park****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****Insooie baby****. ****ArraHyeri****. ****Ami JiHoon****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. Kadislove. ****Guest****. ****yixingcom****. ****hanbin****. ****dumzie****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****Aswshn****. ****yeolrascal****. ****FSRifiqa****. ****dokydo91****. ****nnukeybum****. ****yoon HyunWoon****. ****Ryanryu****. **


End file.
